Marry You
Marry You by Bruno Mars is featured in Furt, the eighth episode of Season Two. It is sung by the New Directions with solos from Artie, Brittany, Finn, Mike, Quinn, Rachel, Sam, and Tina. The song is performed as the processional of Burt and Carole's wedding, which was planned and organized by Kurt Hummel. The New Directions sing this while they, Burt and Carole, dance down the aisle. Lyrics Finn: It's a beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you Rachel: Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you Quinn: Well, I know this little chapel on the boulevard We can go-o-oh (go-o-oh) No one will know-o-oh (know-o-oh) Sam: Oh come on, girl! (girl) Quinn: Who cares if we're trashed? Got a pocket full of cash Quinn and Sam: We can blow-o-oh (blow-o-oh) Shots of patro-o-on (patro-o-on) Sam: Ah! And it's on, girl! Artie and Brittany: Don't say no, no, no, no-no Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah And we'll go, go, go, go-go Artie: If you're ready Like I'm ready Tina (with Mike): 'Cause it's a beautiful night (We're looking for something dumb to do) Hey, baby! (I think I wanna marry you) Artie and Brittany: Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you Quinn: Oh! Sam: I'll go get a ring Quinn: Let the choir bells sing Quinn and Sam (New Directions Girls): Like o-o-ooh (o-o-ooh), So whatcha wanna do-o-oh (do-o-oh)? Sam: Let's just run, girl! Finn: If we wake up And we wanna break up Finn and Rachel (New Directions): That's co-o-ol (co-o-ol). No, I won't blame you-o-oh (you-o-oh); Finn with New Directions: Ahh, it was fun, girl! Artie and Brittany with New Directions: Don't say no, no, no, no-no Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah And we'll go, go, go, go-go If you're ready Like I'm ready Finn and Rachel with New Directions: 'Cause it's a beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you Artie and Brittany with New Directions: Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you Sam (with New Directions): Just say I (do-oh-o-oh) Finn: Tell me right now baby Artie: Tell me right now baby, baby Sam (with New Directions): Just say I (do-oh-o-oh) Artie: Tell me right now baby Finn: Tell me right now baby, baby, oh! Rachel: Cause it's a Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you (Finn: Ah!) Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby? I think I wanna marry you Trivia *This song has become a popular entrance theme at wedding ceremonies and receptions since. *''Glee'' released this song as a single before Bruno Mars did. *Glee's version of this song placed higher on the US and Canadian Charts than the original version. *This is the first time Mike Chang sings in a group number and the last time he sings in Season Two. Gallery 586579_1290809910790_full.jpg Finn_(Marry_You_Furt).jpg glee_furt.jpg Fabrevans2.gif glee_furt_cover.jpg glee0208.jpg glee-wedding2.jpg Marry_You.jpg our-favorite-numbers-from-glee-season-2-vol-1-753-image_gallery_3052_glee-marry-you.jpg MarryYouFinn.png MarryYouRach.png MarryYouFabrevans.png MarryYouQuam.png Marry You..jpg MarryYouBrittana.gif OB-LA672_gleejk_D_20101124200316.jpg Tumblr mjk3savW8j1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjk3savW8j1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mjk3savW8j1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjk3savW8j1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mjk3savW8j1ra5gbxo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr mjk3savW8j1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjk3savW8j1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjk3savW8j1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif FABREVANSSS.png marry you.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Mike Chang Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two